


I love you, to the end of my days

by minghaon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I expected there to be more smut but it ended up like this lol, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, This was supposed to be just body worship stuff but I can't write stuff without plot for my life, abs, at least kind of, at least that's what this started as lol, belly button, but they're mentioned and that might make some people uncomfortable, compliments lots of compliments, only a tiny tiny bit, so here we have fluff with fluff on it, soft very soft, that's it I think, there's no belly button stuff btw, there's not a lot of smut but it's kind of there, who has time for that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: Hongjoong wants to make sure Seonghwa knows how much he loves him
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	I love you, to the end of my days

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I post in like FOREVER... also I don't usually write smut fics (not that there's an overwhelming amount of smut here, but oh well) so go easy on me lol. This was supposed to be PWP, because Rasika wanted some PWP body worship, but... uhh this is what it ended up being lol. Not at all what I expected, but I kinda like it anyways lol. 
> 
> This is also my first ATEEZ fic!!

Hongjoong had known Seonghwa for a long time at this point. It was a couple of years at least at this point – it’s not like Hongjoong remembers the exact moment Seonghwa had stepped into the room, all in his fine glory, and smiled at him right at their first moment. That’s totally not the case, but if it was, who would blame him?

The slightly older boy’s visuals were no joke, and Hongjoong might have been slightly smitten by him from the beginning. The boy’s face was sculpted perfectly, but as if that wasn’t enough, his proportions were perfect as well – Seonghwa being half a head taller than him didn’t ease his attraction to the man at all.

Perhaps, Hongjoong had been pining in peace and quiet for at least two years, before he had finally gotten brave enough to do something about it.

And here they were now, a year into their relationship.

Seonghwa was great and Hongjoong couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.

Hongjoong never really knew how they ended up in positions like this, but to be honest he doesn’t really care either. The important thing is that he feels safe and loved in Seonghwa’s arms, and nothing can take that from him.

The two boys are lying next to each other, both of them had removed their shirts a bit ago, and Hongjoong sighs in satisfaction, when the other slides his tongue into his mouth. This is a position in which he could die, and he’d still say thank you to whoever killed him.

“You’re beautiful,” Seonghwa tells him as he draws back for a bit to catch his breath.

Despite Seonghwa looking like a Greek god, Hongjoong never feels les beautiful in the presence of the other. No matter what they’re doing, Seonghwa always makes sure to tell him how pretty, how beautiful, how perfect he is. That’s what his boyfriend is amazing at – making Hongjoong feel loved at all times of the day.

Seonghwa’s eyes are filled with warmth and love, when he looks at him, and Hongjoong can’t help but wonder how he got lucky enough to meet the other. He loves him, and he wants Seonghwa to feel at least a small part of his love towards him.

“Lay on your back,” Hongjoong tells him.

Seonghwa looks at him, confused for a short second, but does as he’s told. A short chuckle leaves his lips.

“Aren’t I normally the one giving orders?”

Hongjoong snorts at him, and moves to strangle the other’s hips.

“Today’s a special day,” he answers and leans down to catch the soft lips, belonging to Seonghwa, with his own.

It’s just a short peck, but Hongjoong moves back into it as quickly as he left. Kissing is great. Hongjoong could spend the rest of his days kissing Seonghwa, and he wouldn’t complain one bit. The soft lips move slowly against his own, he sighs slowly into it. On almost any other day he would gladly give up control, and let Seonghwa take control to make a mess out of him, but today is different.

He draws back, to let both of them catch their breath.

Seonghwa is beautiful, lying there on his back under him, lips parted to let out small, soft breaths of air. His eyes are warm and curious as he looks up at him.

“You’re beautiful,” Hongjoong tells him sincerely.

He had expected it to be awkward to voice his thoughts and compliments – he had never been as open with his thoughts as Seonghwa was, yet another thing he found amazing about the other – but it was easier than expected.

“What’s the occasion?” Seonghwa asks, cocking his head cutely in curiousness. Hongjoong knows he’s just joking, he would never make it seem weird for Hongjoong to tell him his thoughts.

Hongjoong tries to ignore the way Seonghwa’s voice is slightly deeper than before, and he smiles.

“It’s a Tuesday,” he says quietly, before once again leaning down.

He pecks the other’s lips quickly, before he starts placing soft kisses along Seonghwa’s – might he say sharp – jaw.

There’s something satisfying about the way a warm hand finds its way to his hair, just caressing it, as well as the way the other’s body seems to relax every time Hongjoong places a new kiss on his way around his boyfriend’s body.

Hongjoong knows Seonghwa. He knows Seonghwa probably better than he knows Yunho who’s been his best friend since forever. Hence he also expects the soft moan falling from the boy’s lips, and the suddenly tightening grip on the sheets beneath them, when Hongjoong takes his earlobe between his teeth gently.

Just because he’s there, Hongjoong takes the time to whisper into Seonghwa’s ear. “Asmr, just for you.”

There’s a snort and a small laugh from his left. One thing that’s never lined up between the two is their preferences for ASMR. Where Seonghwa prefers listening to it with his best earphones, volume at a max, Hongjoong prefers to not listen to any ASMR at all. It’s of course resulted in Seonghwa whispering into his ear, chewing right next to his ear or just being annoying right next to his ear as often as possible.

(“Why in the world would you do that?” Hongjoong whines, looking at the bit on the floor that was supposed to be their dinner. He lets out an annoyed huff, and Seonghwa almost coos at how cute he looks, but he also knows he ruined Hongjoong’s cooking and he does feel bad for it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, having leaned into the other’s ear. Yes, he feels bad about startling the smaller like that, but he can’t help but take another chance to annoy him.

“I hate you,” Hongjoong mumbles, sitting down on the floor to remove the ruined dish. He’s pouting, but he also seems genuinely upset.

“I really am sorry, Hongjoong. I didn’t think you would get that startled,” Seonghwa attempts to apologize.

“Whatever, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says, sadly, “Just don’t do it again.”

And Seonghwa doesn’t creep up on Hongjoong just to whisper stuff into his ear just to be annoying after that - at least not for the next week.)

For good measure – and because he knows how much Seonghwa likes it – Hongjoong licks over the earlobe and tucks gently at the one earring he’s wearing. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers again.

A small shiver runs over Seonghwa’s body, and Hongjoong almost feels the way he’s getting a bit harder in his pants.

Hongjoong enjoys all the small whimpers, moans and occasional “ _fucks_ ” leaving Seonghwa’s mouth as he moves farther down his boyfriend’s body.

Seonghwa’s hand stays in his hair, but it frequently stops moving, as a new sound leaves his lips.

Every sound encourages Hongjoong to keep going. He feels like he could get drunk of off this. Maybe he already is? Everything about Seonghwa is intoxicating to him in the best possible way. He doesn’t ever want the feeling he gets with Seonghwa to go away.

(Hongjoong is drunk, Seonghwa knows this, because he’s been watching Hongjoong and he’s at least had six cups of some kind of alcohol, that Seonghwa doesn’t really know what is.

Seonghwa is a good boyfriend, so he doesn’t tell Hongjoong to stop – unless it gets dangerous of course – and instead just keeps an eye on him to make sure he’s okay. It’s a rather easy task as Hongjoong gets clingy when drunk, and he doesn’t remove himself from his boyfriend’s arm.

“You’re drunk,” Seonghwa says. It’s not a question; it’s more of an observation.

Hongjoong shakes his head, and leans closer to Seonghwa. “It’s the drugs,” he whispers as if to make sure nobody but Seonghwa hears.

The taller of the two can’t help but laugh, because he knows Hongjoong hasn’t been even close to drugs tonight, and so he tells him. Once again, however, Hongjoong shakes his head. “You’re my drug, Seonghwa, he says, speech slightly slurred, “You’re like my own personal brand of heroin.”

Seonghwa laughs. He can’t say he had expected drunk Hongjoong to reference _Twilight_ , but apparently he was wrong.)

“You’re amazing.”

Hongjoong hopes Seonghwa hears and feels how sincere he is. He wants the other to know how he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Six month ago, he would have never been able to voice such thoughts, but he’s not the Hongjoong from six months ago anymore.

Slowly, he moves his hands down the bigger boy’s toned chest, and he sits up to look at properly at Seonghwa. His hands stop, when he reaches his boyfriend’s abs, and he just lets them settle there for a moment. Beneath his ass, he can feel how hard Seonghwa actually seems to be, and Hongjoong can’t say that he’s better off himself.

Seonghwa looks flushed, but as always there’s that soft smile on his lips, when he looks at Hongjoong.

Hongjoong loves him.

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” And he means it. He means every single syllable falling from his lips.

Seonghwa’s hands move to rest on Hongjoong’s hips, one of his thumbs tracing small circles on the hipbone. His eyes are dark, his lips are a deep shade of red and his hair is a mess on top of his head, and Hongjoong can’t help but feel honoured. Only he gets to see the other like this. Nobody else.

“You’re going to be the end of me, Kim Hongjoong,” Seonghwa tells him. The tone of his voice is so fond, that it triggers something in Hongjoong, and suddenly he has to blink really hard, not to start crying.

“Why are you getting teary eyed?” Seonghwa asks genuinely, the soothing circles on the smaller boy’s hip not stopping.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hongjoong mumbles, hand going to wipe away the one tear that escapes his left eye. He doesn’t actually know why he’s crying, but it probably has something to do with the fact that Seonghwa is amazing and he’s all his, and perhaps that’s just a really overwhelming thing to realize.

(“I like you, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong tells him, failing at blinking the tears away from his eyes. “I like you a whole lot, and I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Seonghwa smiles at him softly, before bringing his hands up to Hongjoong’s cheeks to wipe at the tears. “Well lucky me, Hongjoong. I like you a whole lot too.”)

“Now, stop talking and let me do my thing.”

This time, Hongjoong moves his own body further down and away from Seonghwa’s – obviously – hard body part. He nudges at the other’s knees lightly, and Seonghwa gets the message, because the next moment they’re spread just enough for there to be room for Hongjoong.

Once again he continues his journey down the taller’s body. His hands are still placed at the abs, and Hongjoong’s not sure there’s anywhere else he would rather them be – okay, maybe there’s one other place he wants them to be. 

Hongjoong takes one of Seonghwa’s nipples into his mouth as soon as he reaches them. He sucks slowly and circles the nub with his tongue.

“Hongjoong, ah-fuck.” He hears the string of curses from Seonghwa and he feels the hand that’s back in his hair. It only prompts him to continue, and he takes the nipple gently between his lips. Seonghwa keeps on making noises, and Hongjoong can feel how hard he actually is, as he feels his dick through the thin fabric of their pants.

He decides to take mercy on the other for a bit, and removes himself to place a kiss on Seonghwa’s chest. He moves his one hand from its place on the other’s abs, to play around with the nipple as he attaches his lips next to the other and starts sucking. Another string of curses leaves Seonghwa, and Hongjoong can’t not feel accomplished at the sounds.

When there’s a small, dark mark where his mouth was, Hongjoong nods to himself and moves to place a couple of other marks, before he finally moves further down the body under him.

The next place – and maybe Hongjoong’s favourite place on Seonghwa’s whole body – is the abs. Back when they had met each other, Seonghwa hadn’t been as toned as he is now. He hadn’t been out of shape or anything and Hongjoong had still loved every small part of his body back then too, but he’s also decided that it’s not a sin to enjoy Seonghwa’s abs while they’re there.

(“You know, sometimes it feels like you only like me for my abs,” Seonghwa jokes one evening, when Hongjoong once again has decided to kill time, moving his hands along Seonghwa’s abs.

“You didn’t have abs, when we started dating,” Hongjoong answers easily. He looks at Seonghwa’s face shortly, before moving his gaze back to his boyfriend’s toned body. “I would still love you even if you decided to get rid of the abs. But please just let me enjoy them while they’re here.”)

It’s always been fascinating to Hongjoong that a body can look like this. It’s like whoever decided man was made to be a thing, also decided to play favourites while they were at it. If Seonghwa could read his mind at the moment, he would for sure tell him that, _“Maybe if you went to work out with me, you too would get abs”_ and Hongjoong would just huff at him.

“It’s like you were supposed to be a Greek god.”

Okay, dirty talk is not Hongjoong’s strongest suit, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing, as he moves his fingers along the sharp yet soft lines of Seonghwa’s body.

“A Greek god, but they finished sculpting you too late and hence it’s 2020. They used too long to make you perfect.”

Seonghwa laughs. It’s not just a snort or a chuckle, but a whole laugh. It makes Hongjoong smile into the kiss he places at the end of the abs, right above the waistband of Seonghwa’s pants. He knows that it’s where Seonghwa wants his attention most, but the taller hasn’t told him to hurry up or in any way shown any kind of impatience, so Hongjoong decides it can wait. He wants to enjoy the abs a bit more – so he does. Hongjoong enjoys following the lines of the stomach, be it with his fingers or tongue or both, he doesn’t really care much. It’s just a great part of his boyfriend’s beautiful body to appreciate.

Today is a tongue kind of day, Hongjoong decides, poking out his tongue to follow the soft lines. There’s a sound of Seonghwa sucking in a breath, and it makes Hongjoong smile and hum happily. He continues, following around the abs and decides to ignore the small hole in the body, also known as the belly button. The thing is, Hongjoong kind of really hates belly buttons. They freak him out. Just the thought of them makes him a bit uncomfortable, so he decides to just ignore the fact that Seonghwa has one.

(“It’s like a hole in the body, Seonghwa. There used to be a hole into your body, and it just kind of closed up and became a sensitive part of the body. It’s weird,” Hongjoong tries to explain.

“It’s where you used to be connected to your mother, how’s that weird? I think it’s beautiful,” Seonghwa argues.

Hongjoong stares at him. “Seonghwa, I love you, but belly buttons are a no go.”

Seonghwa snorts.)

Hongjoong just keeps on leaving small kisses and marks on Seonghwa’s abs. At one point he goes as far as biting, and the noise Seonghwa makes is music to Hongjoong’s ears, so he does it again, and again.

After a couple of minutes, Hongjoong gets up a bit to admire the art piece he’s made of the other’s stomach. It’ll fade in a couple of days, but right now, he can’t help but be satisfied with it.

“I could do this all day,” he whispers as he places a final kiss, right above the waistband of the pants.

“Another day maybe,” Seonghwa suggests, “Right now I’m really fucking hard.” His voice is deep, and it goes right to Hongjoong’s own crotch – as if he’s not hard already.

“Impatient, are we?” Despite his teasing, he makes quick work of lowering Seonghwa’s pants enough for his cock to be free. It’s as hard as ever, and Hongjoong’s more than happy to do something about it.

He looks up at Seonghwa, who’s craned his head - in an angle that looks uncomfortable – to look at what Hongjoong’s doing. He takes the cock in his hand and looks into Seonghwa’s eyes, right as he places a soft kiss on the head of the cock. Precome smears on his lips, but he really doesn’t mind that much at all.

Seonghwa groans and lets his head fall back onto the bed.

“You know I like your abs, but I think this is my favourite part of your whole body if I have to be honest.” He ends his sentence with a slow lick along the shaft. “I’m going to suck off your perfect cock now, Seonghwa.”

And he does. No time is wasted as he takes all of Seonghwa’s cock into his mouth at once. Now, Hongjoong hasn’t been with tons of guys since he figured out his sexuality as a 14 year old, but he’s read a lot of stuff, and from scientific papers and Wikipedia articles, he knows his boyfriend’s cock is only slightly above average.

(“You’re not measuring my dick,” Seonghwa refuses, when Hongjoong shows up with a measuring tape. The smaller boy pouts at his boyfriend.

“I’m just curious,” Hongjoong tries, “I like your dicksize, I just want to know if it’s above average, because when I first saw it, it looked huge.”

Maybe it’s Hongjoong’s gift of speech, but in the end - after a lot of talking – Seonghwa finally gives in to him.)

It’s not something Hongjoong cares about at all. It’s perfect and it’s just the perfect size for him.

“Fuck, Hongjoong, pleas-“ Seonghwa curses from above, when Hongjoong circles his tongue around the head. Hongjoong’s hands moves to play with Seonghwa’s balls, and both of Seonghwa’s hands have found their way to Hongjoong’s hair where they’re tucking here and there.

This is definitely not the first time they’ve done this, and Hongjoong knows what that one high whine Seonghwa makes means. It means he’s close. Hongjoong hollows his cheeks, sucks hard before he begins to move up and down in a fast rhythm.

“Hongjoong, fuck, don’t stop, keep going.” Seonghwa always get quite vocal during blowjobs, and it’s just another thing Hongjoong loves so dearly about his boyfriend. They’ve done this so many times by now, and Hongjoong knows all the signs Seonghwa could possibly send him for anything. The feeling of his boyfriend’s grip in his hair tightening is perhaps just one of his favourites. He doesn’t move away, when he feels the warmth of his boyfriend’s release in his mouth, instead he keeps on sucking, enjoying the sound of his name falling as some kind of mantra from Seonghwa’s lips.

Only when Seonghwa stops shaking, Hongjoong lets his cock fall from his mouth. As soon as it’s gone, he kind of misses it, but instead of acting on it, he makes the journey back up to Seonghwa’s face.

“You look beautiful, you’re gorgeous, you’re-“ Hongjoong gets interrupted as Seonghwa moves to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

There’s a giggle, but Hongjoong isn’t sure if it’s his or Seonghwa’s.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, feeling a new lump in his throat, “I- you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re everything I could ever need. I love you so so much, Park Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa stares at him with a big smile on his lips. He looks absolutely ruined, but absolutely perfect like he always does in the aftermath of an orgasm. Hongjoong really couldn’t wish for more.

Suddenly Seonghwa’s hand is wiping a tear away from Hongjoong’s cheek – he hadn’t even noticed how wet his eyes have become.

“I love you too,” Seonghwa replies sincerely, “So so much.”

It’s followed by a small peck and a hand to Hongjoong’s chest, shoving him of off Seonghwa and onto his back gently. Hongjoong looks at the other, confused.

A new chuckle is heard from Seonghwa, and he moves so he’s strangling the smaller’s waist.

“Now, you’re hard, so what about I return the favour?” Seonghwa suggests teasingly.

Hongjoong should know it could as well be the end of him, but with the way Seonghwa’s smiling down at him, he really can’t say no – it’s not like he wants to anyway.

Perhaps, Hongjoong loves Seonghwa very very much, and he knows Seonghwa knows it. He also knows Seonghwa loves him very very much, so what else really matters?

Nothing else matters, Hongjoong decides, melting into the mattress as his boyfriend gets to work, and Hongjoong enjoys every last bit of it.


End file.
